


Heated up

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Life is a adventure [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abandonment, Caretaking, Hospitalization, M/M, Physical Disability, minewt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Newt are just in for a normal Sunday routine when suddenly things get heated up for them.</p><p>(Part two of the Life is a adventure serie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly recommend reading the first fic of the series before reading this one, but you don't have to if you're busy ;)   
> Besides, happy MINEWT DAY!!! I hope you guys are having a good time and I love youuu

"Enjoying yourself?" Minho asks Newt, glancing back to see the blond looking lazily towards the television. Eyes drooping and mouth hanging open slightly. A old 60's movie playing soundly in the background.

He didn't get a straight out reply, only a grunt after Minho ruffled his hair. Oddly wet with sweat. 

Minho shrugged one of the blankets off from Newt's overheated body to create some coolness.

The movie that was playing on the flatscreen was black and white, and seemed to have very bad actors. "This is not a movie for anyone under at least seventy. What do you like about it?" 

Newt ignored him and focused back on the tv. His hands clasped together in his lap and his head lulling to the side on the couch where Minho had left him to clean the house. Drooling over his favorite disney themed pillow.

It has been a very normal Sunday morning for both of them. Sleeping in, having a big breakfast, a bath and a walk around the park. Newt had been a little cranky, throwing fits and keeping to himself, getting grumpy after being moved, but Minho suspected because he was put in bed a little late the night before. 

A soft song began to play through the boxes as the people in the movie began to dance and sing happily. 

Newt closed his eyes in appreciation and started humming, not really in rhythm of the television, but Minho was awed either way. 

He put his duster down on the coffee table. "You like this huh." He states, glancing at Newt before kissing his brow. "The good old music of our good old parents." 

On the tv four boys were put on screen and Minho recognized them as the Beatles. But the song wasn't familiar to him. 

If it was up to him he would have zapped to another channel by now, but Newt seemed just as much pleased with this movie as when Tangled or Mulan was playing. And Newt's happiness was more important than Minho's modern music taste. 

He had to get the house clean before lunch anyway. 

"You'll amuse yourself with your old ass movie, won't you love?" 

Newt glanced at him for a moment, before drowsily turning his eyes back to the tv. 

Next time Minho will put him in bed exactly on time, he mentally noted.

\----------

After a couple of hours Minho had finished cleaning the house, did the laundry and made lunch.  

For himself he made a sandwich, leaving it to stay cool in the fridge and for Newt some yogurt and a protein shake. 

When he walked back up the living room he took Newt's wheelchair and rolled it to the couch, where Newt was dozing off, and the end credit scene of another Beatles movie was playing.

Minho sighed, Newt's entire sleeping schedule was messed up and ruined. Which was a big deal in combination of Newt's mood, wellbeing and medication. 

Minho scolded himself mentally.

Normally Newt couldn't sleep on an empty stomach, or when Minho wasn't remotely close to him. 

Alarms started to ring in his head. And he didn't like the sound of it.

Slowly he sunk to his knees and rubbed his own tired eyes. Better to wake his patient now instead of ruining his feeding schedule as well. 

"Newt, sweetheart?" Slowly he reached his hand out to stroke Newt's rosy cheek. 

A chill went through Newt's body- not waking up, exactly the same time as the dread filled Minho's body. 

He again- reached his hand out and felt the heat forming on the boy's forehead. Clearly sporting a high fever. 

He had been trained for years for this. This is what nursing school had taught him to do. This is what made him different from any other person.

Newt is ill. Variating from a low fever to the flu to a full out infection. 

Immediately he stood up and ran to the kitchen, staying calm enough to grab his cellphone on the way and a glass of cold water for Newt.

Fast enough he made his way back to the couch and rolled Newt into his wheelchair, in the process waking Newt up roughly, which left him disoriented and cranky. 

And he wasn't too keen on hiding his discomfort from Minho. 

His face scrunched up and a pathetic whimper left his lips. Newt had a pout on his face and his eyes glassed over. 

Minho scanned him over again noting that he was sweaty and paler than usual.

"It's okay, Love. It's okay." Minho reassures, making quick work of setting Newt up secure and placing the glass of water to his lips. "You will be fine- yes I know, it hurts. It sucks. But you're my strong boy, right." 

The water went slowly down his patients throat. Getting him to cool down and stay hydrated. Especially hydrated if he was indeed having a serious problem now. All while Newt looked ready to pass out.

"It's okay Love. It's okay, you just need to stay very very calm and cold. So you can get better soon." Minho explained, not getting Newt's eyes to focus on him once. 

Newt gurgled on the water, leaning away from Minho's hands in clear distress before throwing up over his own lap. 

Everything suddenly only went downhill from there. 

With shaking hands Minho dialed 911 on his cellphone to get a ambulance coming. 

And without a care for the vomit he pulled Newt in a hug, not sure if he was reassuring his patient or himself.

He wrapped his arms around Newt's back and grabbed him closer. "I'm sorry I noticed so late, you aren't so grumpy normally. I should have noticed." 

Newt makes another sound, curling his fingers in Minho's shirt and tiredly leaning against his chest. 

"I know." Minho whispers. Waiting for the ambulance as calm and composed as he could. "You must be aching all over, aren't you? Poor boy." 

He kisses Newt's temple. Feeling a rush of adrenaline going through him as Newt's breathing got a strange pattern. Keeping himself redeemed if he needed to reanimate Newt. 

"You'll be good. I know you will." 

He hopes- at least.

\--------

"Minho!" Alby calls. Running towards his friend hastily. Not minding the looks he got from people around him.

"I came a as soon as I could! How is Newt? What did the doctors say?" He rambled, breathing heavily from the long run to the hospital.

Minho turned to look up at him from where he was pacing in the corridor of the hospital. 

Alby scanned his friend down, looking exhausted and tears staining his cheeks, body tense and defensive.

He took a hold in front of Minho, wrapping his friend in a comforting hug. "Tell me what happened, Minho?" 

Minho sighs in Alby's shoulders. Melting in any kind of comfort he could get.

"He-" quickly he clears his throat. "He has a strong infection."

Alby curses. "Fuck." 

Minho sniffles. "Yeah..." He pulls away from the hug that lasted a bit too long. "He needs to stay here for a while... A long while they suspect."

"Will he be okay?" He asked hastily. 

Minho shakes his head as if he didn't know. "They can't tell. The fever isn't going down and- and..." 

Alby frowns. "And?" Tears spill over Minho's cheeks again, but he angrily rubbed them away.

"And he may not fully recover again, not ever. He isn't in a save zone... The fever isn't going down."

Alby rubs his eyes as to hide his own set of tears. "Can we go in to see him."

Minho shook his head. "They won't let me in. N-not until they are sure what it is. Not until he's more stable only direct family can go in."

"He doesn't have any family that takes care of him."

Minho kicks one of the set up chairs. "Like I didn't fucking told them." 

Alby sighs, taking the abused seat and sinks into it. 

Minho watches him with blood shot eyes. 

Alby sighs deeply, shrugging his coat off and placing his hands in his lap anxiously. 

"We're going to be here for a while. I suggest you go get us some coffee and snacks from the canteen while you are still full of adrenaline and you're this close to a breakdown, so what about you take a long and slow walk." Alby hands him a hand full of dollar bills. "Can you do that without abusing any more innocent chairs."

Minho sniffles, taking the bills and whipping his face clean. "I guess." He mutters.

"Good." Alby nods. "If they have any news I text you immediately and bring you back here, clear?"

"Clear enough." Minho takes a shaky breath and starts to make his way to the canteen. 

\------

 

"Sir, are you in any way related to the patient?" The doctor asks, stopping Minho from entering the door to Newt's room.

It takes everything in Minho not to bark at the man for being a ignorant prick. "Do you see anyone else up here waiting for him? I guess not. So if you could please move so I can finally see MY patient, that would be appreciated."

The doctor clears his throat. "Sir two things, I can't possibly let you in with this aggressive behavior. Optimal positive energy can only bring good for the patient-" Minho interrupts him. 

"I'm a nurse, I know what is the optimal way to cure a patient. And that will be a familiar face as well. So if you could let me in, for I am the only reliable person close enough to him."

The doctor sighs. "And we tried to contact family members, but only got a hold of a girl, but she never contacted again, possibly a cousin or sister? do you have any other contacts we could contact with?"

Minho scoffs. "Like I said, I'm his nurse, his caregiver, nobody in his fuckfaced family wanted to take care of a disabled boy. Not his ignorant sister or his bitchy grandmother. So I have full responsibility to him. Can you now let me in?"

The doctor sighs again but nods. "Visiting hours are strict here, so don't forget them and be quiet." 

Minho rolls his eyes. Too eager to see Newt as the doctor finally walks our of the way for Minho.

\-------

Minho takes a deep breath. Eyes closing for a second before counting his fast heartbeats. 

He whips his sweaty palms on his pants before manning up, shoulders strong and head up. Entering the white warm hospital room. 

His eyes immediately fall on the familiar small, fragile figure in the bed. In two big steps Minho makes it to his patient. And immediately deep pain and regret make his throat raw with emotion. 

"Newt, Love...?" He whispers roughly as he leans forward, tears brimming over. 

Gently he moved his hand to Newt's cheek to gently stroke it. Still warm and pinkish under his touch. 

The only sound in the room were the beeping machines and the Newt's deep steady breathing. 

His patient hooked up to a several cold machines, IV stuck up his arm and oxygen tank attached to help his breathing. 

He looked positively wrecked. And all Minho could think of was- how and why- did he not notice. Did he not know Newt was ill, horribly ill. 

Minho sighs deeply, taking his hand back and rubbing his eyes. The day was weighting down on him, the rush and grief making him tired and worn out beyond healthy.

Leaning down, his lips gracing over Newt's forehead. Getting his boy to frown slightly before settling back to sleep again.

Minho rubbed his fresh tears away, familiarity making him tear up all over again. Slowly he dragged one of the wooden uncomfortable chairs up to the bed. Moving as close as he could towards Newt. 

Slowly he leaned his elbows on the side of the bed, leaning his head on his arms. Taking peace in just watching Newt breathe. Having sense of his patient being alright. Or even- alive.

He could only imagine what today would have looked like if Newt didn't have a infection. Perhaps Minho would finish reading that book for Newt- making some Korean delicacy and feeding him in the gardens. For the weather was flawless today.

Maybe he would have bought one of those 60's Beatles albums, perhaps the soundtrack of the movie Newt had enjoyed so much.

Alby could have brought it, so Minho could give Newt a nice foot rub, or a back rub for all those aches. Or they could have-

Suddenly Minho heard a noise, head shooting up towards the sound. But he sees nothing changed in the room. 

Glancing down at Newt, he notices the regular deep breathing was out of its regular pattern. His lips moving up and down, like he was humming to one of the songs he learned.

Minho took a shaky breathe. "Newt? Are you okay? Are you awake, sweetie?"

He leaned closer. Face to face with Newt now, half a inch of space between them.

"Talk to me, Love. It's okay, I'm here for you."

He smiles at the little frown on Newt's face. Another huff of air leaving the boys lungs before his lips began moving again. 

Minho leaned impossibly closer, lulling his head to the side to get his ear as close to Newt's lips as he could. "Are you singing for me, Newt? I think you should take a rest. You'll be okay. I'm here for you." Smiling down at Newt. "I love you, okay? Just get better. J-just get better. For me." A sob left Minho's lips, leaning his forehead gently against Newt's. 

All his sorrow and guilt builded up in his chest, aching with emotion and pain. An enormous amount of pain.

Suddenly a hot breathe graced Minho's cheek.

 

"M-miho..."


	2. Two

"Alby I swear to God I-"

"Hey, I'm not saying that you're lying. I'm only saying that you haven't slept in a while, adrenaline is wearing off , you live on coffee and Newt is not doing too well." He says, trying to stay rational. "You're just not yourself and it could be- probably is- just your body catching up on you."

Minho huffs. Sitting on the edge of Newt's hospital bed. Gently caressing his patients palm under the blanket. 

"I swear Alby, I swear he said my name." 

Alby looks skeptical, taking another sip from his coffee. "It's too damn late for this." 

The Korean let's himself block Alby out. Staring down at how motionless Newt lay in the bed. Hooked up to machines and fluids. Still pale and feverish. Dozed up with medication. 

He was improving, as Minho had secretly expected from how strong Newt always was. Staying up for longer periods every day again.

And still he couldn't help but to blame himself. 

So many if's going through his head. Waiting around for hours in the hospital left so much time for wondering and questioning. 

If he hadn't shrugged Newt's discomfort off as a foul mood, they might not have needed to be here. If Minho did the requested weekly fever checkup most caregivers did, maybe he could have prevented this. If Newt could have warned him...

His eyes drifted back to Newt. The infection wasn't only making him sick, but had probably put him in a lot of pain for an unknown amount of time. 

And some how, some way, it had all gone unnoticed to Minho. Watching Newt exhale with more difficulty, hearing his throat rasp under the harsh breath. And Minho could only watch. That's how much of a caregiver he was.

In different words, he felt like a failure. His one and only job was to take care of Newt, and now he has been lounging around the hospital for days. Watching Newt recover slowly and painfully.

Things got different the day Newt had uttered his name. For Minho there was so little hope for Newt to communicate verbally, ever. Especially not consciously trying to get anyone to hear him.

But when Newt had talked- it wasn't only relief but also hope shooting through Minho. 

He had called for a nurse, the doctor as well as Alby, quickly coming inside the room the moment he had recovered from the shock himself. His knees wobbling and his voice hoarse from his desperate cries.

And before anyone else had arrived into the room, panicked and scared shitless from Minho's alarming calls, Newt had passed out again and hadn't stirred again for hours.

"Minho. I just don't want you to drive yourself crazy." Alby comes back into focus his eyes narrowed and posture defensive.

Minho huffs. "If we can't go home any damn time soon, I'm afraid crazy will be too small of a word." Squeezing Newt's hand as gently as he could.

\------

"Come on Newtie, one more bite." That earns him a long drawn out whine. Newt's eyes were clouded with exhaustion. The medication wearing him down before he could even finish his meal.

Minho brushes his cheek, debating on whether to let him rest or force the food down his throat. 

He could literally go down and kill the nurse that insisted on Newt getting his afternoon medication before they were done with their lunch.

"This really sucks, doesn't it?" He asks, leaning forward so he was hovering over Newt. His movement followed by lazy hazy eyes. "This hospital doesn't know shit about sleeping schedules." 

Newt just watches him dreamily, as if none of this was real. Perhaps he as well, wishes to be back home, this all to be a stupid horrid nightmare and he will wake up in his own cozy bed. 

Newt was propped upright in the bed as far up as possible. His hands curled into the sleeves of the oversized sweater Minho had borrowed him, to stay warm and comfortable. 

The hospital clothes were causing rash and uncomfortable looks. Sometimes even pouts when it was extremely painful. 

It will never take much for Minho to offer Newt anything, but in his current state he was unhesitating to take off his hoodie and wrap Newt up nice and warm.

"Eat this for me, Love." He asks, trying to pout a little himself. "Then I'll put on some music for you to doze off, okay?"

Newt didn't look that much impressed, snorting as Minho tried to play the helicopter spoon game, willingly opened his mouth whenever Minho came into range with his spoon and applesauce. 

Only half of it actually making it to his mouth and the rest ending spread over his cheeks or bib. He tried to chase after it with his tongue, his appetite growing every day. 

"I think you're doing so much better." Minho adds, taking a tissue to whip some of the sauce. "In a few days we'll forget all about this." He can only promise, smiling as Newt tried to catch Minho's hand while his fingers were covered under the oversized sleeves. A frustrated noise falling from his lips.

"And-" Minho adds hesitatingly."'We'll find someone who can help us training your speech." Helping Newt to lace their fingers together. Putting the empty cup of applesauce aside.

It has been on Minho's mind for as long as they have been in the hospital. His next step to get Newt to talk again, to get him to communicate more and easier.

This was the opportunity of a lifetime.

Of course they had tried before, besides the yearly checkups to test any form of improvement. Minho liked to challenge Newt with games, which often leads to either frustration or exhaustion from both of them. 

And besides even that, Minho had arranged several tablets or devices that could help Newt to show what he meant to say, or felt. But whenever Minho tried to get anything attached to the wheelchair; Newt would spit out as many noises of discomfort or frustration, annoyance. Straight out refusing food or any form of pleasantries from Minho. 

Newt would always refuse- no straight out struggle against the fuss of new technology or a way to try and easy his way through communicating with people.

But somehow this time it felt different, as if Newt was ready for something to change. 

This had probably shaken him up, even if most people believed Newt was unable to pick anything up from his surroundings, Minho had never believed such bullshit.

Newt was able to sense strangers, to show discomfort and shine with happiness. He had clear opinions upon matters and didn't eye any less human than anyone else.

"Well, Newtie boy, we'll be doing some homework when we get home." Minho says softly, Newt eyes beginning to droop.

"It's time to get you down, isn't it?" He says absently. Getting up from the bed and reaching over the nightstand.

He took the iPod and turned on Newt's favorite disney shuffle. Maybe he could take some dvd's and his laptop for Newt to watch some movies.

Minho turns back to his patient. Pushing the buttons on the bed as Newt slowly slid down to his back. Laying flat on the bed, warm and cozy in Minho's clothing.

Newt whimpered closing his eyes as Minho fluffed the pillow under his head up and arranged Newt's legs under the blanket. Wrapping him up fully so he wouldn't get cold soon.

"That's it." He says softly, leaning over to place a kiss on Newt's brow. 

Newt peered up at him for a short moment. Tired and wrung out from the short amount of time that he spent awake. 

He pouted as Minho sat down on the chair a few feet away from him. His brow furrowing and squirming under the blanket.

Minho pushed the chair closer to the bed, laying a gentle hand on Newt's cheek. The whimpers dying down at the physical contact. 

"I'm not going anywhere, sweet-cheeks." He promises, smiling as Newt tried to battle his eyes to stay open. "You can sleep while I take watch." 

It didn't take long before Newt was down, his breath coming in shallower than usually, but rhythmically. His squirming died down and tension bled out from his body, still in a lot of pain.

Minho sighed, leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes. 

\---------

"Ah Minho, I was looking for you." The doctor calls as Minho was about to enter Newt's private room. 

He narrowed his eyes. This man has been nothing but trouble for them since the day they got into the hospital.

"What is it?"

The man steps closer, a stack of papers balancing in his arms. "I just did an examination  and I think our patient is ready to go home quite soon."

Minho gritted his teeth. "You touched my patient while I was away getting lunch." Balling his fists at his sides. God he needed to take up yoga.

The doctor seemed a little embarrassed, but tried not to show it. "I- I just wanted to inform it will probably be another day of observation, and then I'll let you take him home with some extra medication."

Minho took a calming breath through his nose. Counting to three in his head, before nodding. 

"Fine, great. I'll get everything ready to go by tomorrow." Eyeing the door that led towards Newt. "I take that will be all-"

The doctor abruptly steps into his path, looking even more nervous. "Actually, I had something else to inform you as well,"

Minho raises his eyebrow. Wondering what the hell this doctor was coming on with. 

"We kept looking for direct family to the boy, so we finally got in contact with one of his sisters. Currently attending to a community college not too far away. She was asking for a address, can I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute doctor!" 

The doctor frowned, taking a tentative step back. "I thought it was good for him to know other people. His family, it's-"

"They fucking abandoned him while he has nobody to take care of him! I am the only fucking family he has and the only part of his family that deserves him!" 

Nurses started to stare at them, as well as some of the passing patients. 

"I don't want to anger you, mister Park. I hope we can-" 

"If I find out that bitch got any information from you, I will sue this hospital for giving away private information." 

He took a deep breathe. His eyes closing for a second, not missing the way the staff and patients had paused to stare at the conversation.

"Am I being clear, doctor?"

The man gives a curt nod. Still shaken and perhaps even frightened. His eyes darting to a sport just behind Minho. 

Tense and guarded they passed one another. Not exchanging any more words.

\---------

"And.... That's it." Minho says as Alby carries Newt down into his own wheelchair. Grunting as he is fully seated.

Minho had just finished packing all their bags, throwing a fluffy blanket over Newt's lap. "We're all set."

Alby nods. Ruffling Newt's hair before covering it with a knitted hood. 

Newt looked up at them, squirming and excited to finally go home. His eyes rapidly going between them, the bags and the door.

"I know right." Minho says, taking the backpack and handing the other one to Alby, "Let's get out of this hell hole."

Alby rolls his eyes, opening the door for his friends before leaving the room together. 

"This place is wasn't that bad, guys." He points out. Leading them way towards the main entrance. "You've clearly not been to the hospital in the town where I was born."

Minho snorts, taking another turn, aware of every step getting closer towards their freedom, their home. "This is not again the story about how you got shot."

Alby keeps his pokerface and bites his lip to keep himself from laughing. "When I was a young boy, I got myself in a fight and got shot. I was send to a hospital, so horribly kept, my mother checked me out after one day and-"

"God Alby, not in front of the innocents." Minho jokes, pointing his chin towards Newt, playing with them edge of his own woolen blanket. Not paying his surroundings any more attention- Minho partly blaming it on the medication he was permitted to take all through the day. For at least another couple of weeks.

"It's not a surprise that Minho Park can't appreciate a wonderful story about my childhood." 

Minho snorts again. Finally making it to the front desk and main entrance where Alby's car was parked.

"I was fine the first three times, but then it just got slightly, horrible to listen to." 

Together they all stand by the reception as the lady was just hung up the phone.

"What can I help you with, fellas?" She asks politely, glancing slightly at the clock on the opposite wall.

It was close to lunch time, Minho noted absently. 

"We're taking Newton home. Room 18C."

She nods, glancing down at Newt for only a short moment- polite enough not to openly stare. Before diving into the system on her computer. 

"Can I see ID and have you filled out the paperwork?" She asks while still typing away. Her eyes squeezed almost closed behind her bright glasses. 

Alby had all of the paperwork in a binder, handing it over. Including the accurate papers that show Minho was to take care of Newt and had the right to sign him out.

Minho had made sure to have the papers with him at all times. The first fee days were specifically spend by the staff trying to get Minho to leave the hospital. Alby had made sure to get the right contracts from their house, as well he had informed their lawyer that there may be some issues this week and their phones should be on.

He was not just happy to go home. Ready to never get back here if it wasn't for amy given emergency. 

He was also going to look for a new doctor, once they're back settled at home.

"Thank you." The lady looks up now, skimming through the papers. And scanning their ID's over. 

"If there is any trouble or fever spiking up the doctor advised to immediately come back for a checkup. He may be stable but we want to be sure." She adds, handing the papers back and keeping some she required to put in the system.

"We'll make sure to do so." Alby says, Minho nods in agreement. Eyeing the door and wondering when he finally gets Newt to see the sun again.

"Great." She says. Handing over the ID's again. "I'm happy to see you guys off. Have a nice day."

Alby agrees. Stuffing the papers back into his back pocket. And the ID's into his wallet.

"Good afternoon, ma'm." Minho says solemnly. Practically racing Newt towards the doors, Alby scrambling behind them with the huge bag.

\-------

Minho whooped as the fresh air swirled through his nostrils. His hair catching the breeze.

Newt made a happy noise. Cheeks flushed happily and a smile plastered over his face. 

"Nothing above some fresh air." Alby says as he catches up, pinching Newt's cheek. "A lot better than any of the shit they doze you up with."

Minho sighs contently. Momently closing his eyes and appreciating everything he hadn't before.

"Amen to that. Can't wait to sleep in my own fucking bed finally." 

They walk towards the car, trying to make sure Newt doesn't get hustled at every bump on the street, but God there were many. Luckily the car wasn't too far away. 

Still, the discomfort was written all over his face. Pouting by the time Minho was lifting him into Alby's specialized car. 

"I know, it sucks. Everything and everyone sucks." Minho agrees with Newt's facial expression. Putting his seatbelt on safely. "We're like ten minutes from getting you home. And I will make you some food. Put you in the bath."

He glanced over at Alby as he stepped into the car. Waiting for them patiently. "Can you imagine Newt, your own damn bed?" He asks playfully.

Newt just looks between them both, the pout going down slightly. "Come on Newtie baby, you're doing so much better now."

Newt stops frowning all together as Minho teasingly puts butterfly kisses all over his face. A smile breaking over his face.

"That's my boy, now let's get going. I can't see this hospital in my field range any second longer."

\------

Newt was, literally, cooing in pleasure as Minho was washing him off in the bathtub.

The water was warm enough to let Newt enjoy, but not injure him. A nice scenting ointment softening his skin.

Minho had the bathtub custom made when they moved in, big enough for Newt to squirm around. Formed for his body so he could lay down and support his back and neck. 

Minho gently slides the washcloth down Newt's belly. Rubbing it softly to earn another happy sound of contentment.

Finally for the first time in a long time, he felt like he was back into his element again. He knew Newt and what he enjoyed, he was back into his territory and got the power back in his own hands.

Newt sighed contently as Minho rubs some shampoo into his hair. Massaging the scalp with his fingernails.

"That's it." Minho praises softly, nosing at Newts neck. "You look a lot better now." Letting shampoo slip away into the water.

God, there was nothing in the world better for Minho than to please Newt. He loved it. Hated going shooting short, and leaving Newt unsatisfied or unhappy.

Because Minho was the only one to take care of Newt. And if he failed, the boy would have nobody. 

He deserved so much more than that.

Minho glanced at Newt, his eyes closed and mouth opened slightly. About to fall asleep.

He smiled, putting the wash clothe away and unplugging the drain. Watching the water slowly disappear.

And Minho wasn't the only one to notice. 

A whine left Newt's lips. "I know, I'm horrible." Minho jokes, earning a pout at the cold that nagged on his patients skin. "You'd love to soak in there forever right."

It almost felt like normal again. As if Minho had never let Newt down.

Newt starts gurgling as Minho gently pulls him out and lays him on the chancing table. Wrapping him up in a warm fluffy towel. 

"That's lovely, isn't it sweetheart? God just wait until you're in your own bed." 

Newt keeps looking at him. Almost meaningful enough for Minho not to feel bad for being unable to communicate with him. Because expressions and emotions mean so very much when it came to people like Newt.

He sighed softly. Booping Newt onto the nose playfully to break the serious atmosphere and earning a smile in return.

\--------

Newt sighed in happiness, almost relief, as Minho lowers him into the bed. 

It had felt amazing, the blanket soft and thick, pillow fluffy and full. He never should be in the hospital again, this was where he belonged.

Minho smiled, fingers intertwined with Newts. 

"Nothing above your own damn bed, right love?" Minho asks, smiling as Newt frustratingly tugs at their fingers. Grunting as Minho finally gives in and wraps his arms around him.

"You're a cuddling softly, Newt." Minho informs him. Pulling the blanket to their chins and placing a kiss to Newt's shoulder.

"This is a one time thing because you were sick, okay? Don't expect me to snuggle you to sleep every day." He whispers softly, calmly trailing his fingers through Newt's hair.

His eyes were drooping, nuzzling his face into his own pillow. Body warmed by Minho's, still soft and nice by the warmth of the bath. 

Newt whimpered again, as if trying to ask for Minho's attention.

"I'm right here, it's okay. Go to sleep love." 

Newt grunts. His body aching and dizzy from the medication, sleep was incredibly easy and enjoyable.

Minho squeezed him closer, gracing his fingers over Newt's cheek. "Sleep well Newt." 

Newt whimpered. His eyes closed and fingers curled into the blanket. Exhausted and content being home.

"Hmp Miho."

\----------

Minho was- as expected- the first one to get up.

He had left the bed as quietly as possible. And pulled the blanket snugly around Newt before leaving to see what was for breakfast.

He was still tired, exhausted even. Not gotten much sleep after the stunt Newt had pulled once again. 

Minho was sure this was improvement, but he will have to get Newt to talk any moment besides before passing out to sleep.

God this will probably keep them busy for a while.

He entered the kitchen, clean and luckily filled with food.

As Alby had promised he had taken care of it. Keeping the house livable and done grocery shopping. 

Minho hummed a soft tune under his breathe, reaching into the fridge to pull out some milk. He had craved good milk all the time in the hospital. 

Right from the carton he took a big gulp. Moaning happily at the familiar taste. 

Bless every fucking cow in the world. 

He glanced at the clock. Debating on whether to first feed Newt or first take a good shower.

"Probably going to have to feed Newt, stay in time for his medication. It's already ten so-" Suddenly the doorbell chimes through the house.

He frowns. Glancing at his phone to see no messages from anyone. Alby will come by around mid afternoon. 

"Who the fuck..." He mutters to himself, glancing down to see he was wearing a pair of shorts and tank only. 

Minho sighs, putting the milk back in the fridge just before the bell rang again.

"Have some fucking patience, jesus." 

He pats towards the door. Rolling his eyes at the dark silhouettes standing on the other side. It was too fucking early for fucking salesmen.

Minho grabbed the keys from the counter as he turns the key into the hole. Half thinking off a speech to send them off.

He opens the door with the sourest expression he could muster, before confusingly starting down at two young ladies.

"Can I help you ladies?" He asks suspiciously. Frowning as they look just as suspiciously at him.

One has short silver dyed hair, a set of piercings in her face, stepping forward into his personal space. "We're looking for Isaacson."

The other one looks more gentle. Wearing a short vintage dress and her long blond hair pulled up in a ponytail. "If our information is correct, he should be living here."

Minho doesn't back down as the first girl glares at him harder. Thinking of pushing her away from his home, his territory.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asks instead.

Silver head raises her eyebrow, instead of answering. Ponytail is more helpful. "This is my sister Lizzy Newton and I am Sonya Newton. We're looking for our-"

Minho slammed the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! I updated, who even expected that lol, love you readers xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MINEWT DAY BITCHEEEESS!!
> 
> Send me prompts in this AU guys!!!! XXXXX


End file.
